Us
by cgaussie
Summary: After the evens of 'Eddie Monster', Wilt and Eduardo both feel awful for the past few day's events. All that's left is to make amends with each other. SLASH


Us

By: A'Phrionnsa Fala and CG  
Written: August 2006  
Fandom: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends  
Genre: Fluff/Romance  
Rating: K+ for kissing  
Pairings: Wilt/Eduardo  
Warnings: None  
Plot: Another one of the 'after the episode' moments, this time from 'Eddie Monster'. Both Wilt and Eduardo feel terrible about what happened, but how to make amends?  
Spoilers: Might give away what happened to Wilt in 'Eddie Monster' if you're totally anal.  
Disclaimers: Shout out to the wonderful Craig McCracken for thinking these guys up. Seriously man, you're great.  
Story Notes: There is only a slight mention of Wilt's past here. Bare in mine canon wise we have no idea what happened to make Wilt an amputee or scarred like the way he is.

Eduardo walked outside through the luscious garden that lived in the shadow of the Foster's mansion. The hedges were clipped as usual, the flowers growing beautifully in the bright sunlight, and as usual giving off their lovely aroma. He paused to pick one of the white ones and held it between his hoofs before sniffing it (almost inhaling it at the same time), then continued on, still holding it.

Bloo had just left, and he'd told him out right that he wasn't a scaredy baby at all. That meant a lot, since Bloo was the one to let him know just how big a scaredy baby he really was. Why no one else had told him before he knew - they knew he'd reacted how he did. I mean really. . . running away? But then again he was really hurt. Everyone had turned their backs on him after all. He sniffed and rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand, since even know the memory still hurt, as it probably will for a while. Eduardo came to a stop by the pond that was located further towards the back of the property and sat down in front of it and just stared at his reflexion in it.

A long red shape appeared reflected in the water behind him. The voice that came with it was hesitant and tentative. "Er, hello Ed." Wilt had been taking the rubbish out to the curb and had easily spotted the tips of his friend's pale horns over the top of the hedge. He still felt rather bad for having given Eduardo a bad time and sending him off on such a wild and dangerous adventure. Wilt was more relieved than probably even he knew to have his friend back and in one piece, so of course amends needed to be made.

Hearing Wilt's voice Eduardo turned his head, "Huh?" He asked, then realised who it was. The flower in his grip got partially more crushed as his hold on it tightened. Even if Eduardo didn't know why the sudden company made him feel a tad worse. "Hola Wilt." Eduardo said, before turning back around to stare at the water. "You is doing chores for Frankie again?" He asked, even if he knew the answer already.

Wilt shrugged and put on a casual game face. "Oh yer, well you know, that poor girl can use all the help can we give, the way she has to work!" He says brightly and sits down on the grass. As silence falls between them, he feels more than a little awkward. Grasping, he remarks, "Er, the flowers sure are coming in nicely now." Folding his legs, he tries to meet Eduardo's eye and fails, guilt lancing through him.

"Si. They is." Eduardo replied as he looked at the flower that was now half smashed in his hands. Making a face he flicked it's remains into the water where it floated on the surface. "They is always nice this time of year." He added, conversationally. It was better to talk about anything then just sitting there like two bumps on a log. The night previous Eduardo had been just so happy to be home he'd crawled into bed for his first decent sleep in two days so he hadn't really spoken with anyone. But he felt the issue was one you couldn't avoid forever. Problem was he had no idea how to start. He blinked his worry-lined eyes before finally looking at Wilt. "I sorry I ran away Wilt."

Wilt looked up sharply. Usually it was his place to apologise for things, and especially so now. He was the one responsible for driving Eduardo away, after all. "Oh Gosh, Eduardo . . . Don't apologise. I'm the one who should be sorry. The things I said to you . . ." He shook his head, visibly ashamed of himself. "I had no place . . . And you are definitely tough enough for whisbee. You're tough enough for anything."

It wasn't just Wilt's fault, no. To Eduardo, everyone had said things that cut deeply into him. The way they had rolled their eyes at him, the looks he received, and even more so when they had all just left him as if he wasn't worth their time. He felt then, he really _wasn't_ worth their time. "Who is wanting to be friends with big baby who is scared of things anyway?" He heard himself ask before he wrapped his arms around himself. "Everything just seem so. . . _Bad_ sometimes. And what am I doing, I run away from my home and end up fighting big meanies who is wanting to hurt me!" He moved his hands from around himself to cover his eyes, even if he wasn't crying yet. He could feel them burning but no escape yet. "It was so scary!"

Wilt's heart went out to his friend. Lord, what had he, Wilt, done? Fighting his guilt and finding the ability to reason, Wilt took a deep breath and said, "You know, Ed, it's not like a walk in the park, leaving home, going away from everything you know, even without having to battle against hundred-foot high monsters with hundred-inch long teeth. I think anyone in your place would be scared. Terrified, even. It's enough to make even the bravest of us turn and run." He says in what he hopes is an encouraging voice. "I know _I_ would."

Eduardo just whimpered. Mac had told him later that Terrence was just using him, not wanting to improve Eduardo's self esteem but using it against him. But he still felt that what Terrence had said was true. That if he had returned with his tail between his legs he would have been scolded, told off and still be thought of as a baby to everyone. Something Eduardo didn't want. He lowered his hands slowly, "I. . . I just wanted to prove I was brave to you." He mumbled. By who he meant by 'you' was unclear. Just Wilt? Or everyone? Even he didn't know.

Wilt debated for a moment, unsure as to whether or not it would be welcome, and then carefully lifted his hand, lightly resting just the tips of his fingers against the fur of Eduardo's arm. He said simply, but with feeling. "Eduardo, you _are_ brave. You're a Guardian. It's in your blood and it's who you are. You don't need to prove anything. Not to me or anyone else in the household." He smiles bracingly and hopes his words will be of some comfort to the visibly distressed friend, "We all know you'd never let us down. You know it, they know it, and I know it for a fact."

He felt Eduardo shiver beneath his touch, but the larger friend didn't pull away. But he didn't draw nearer either. Eduardo slowly wrapped his arms around himself again, looking at Wilt from the corner of his large eyes. "I don't. . .?" He asked, his voice incredibly small but a little bit hopeful too.

Having felt Eduardo shiver beneath his hand and withdraws it, regretting making that move immediately. "Sorry, sorry . . . And no, you don't. I just sort of . . . forgot that for a while and that . . . Well, that was wrong. I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings, Ed." He sighs a bit and lets his hand fall to the grass, his one-eyed gaze watching his own reflection in the pond. 

Eduardo watched Wilt silently for a moment, taking in what he said. It still hurt, of course it would, what had been said and done. But despite what the words and actions were, when his friends had been in danger he'd swallowed what pride he had and saved them all. And Wilt had been the first to receive said rescue. Why? Well . . . He'd known Wilt longer then the others. He just meant more to Eduardo, even if he didn't fully understand why. He looked down at the ground before suddenly falling to his side, his head coming to a rest in Wilt's lap like some over sized dog. "Apology accepted." Eduardo whispered and shut his eyes.

Wilt was a bit alarmed at this sudden closeness. It made his muscles quicken a bit and his heart do a sort of flip-flop, but he figured it was best not to say anything. Eduardo was clearly in a bit of a delicate state and after all Wilt had done to put him in it, he certainly didn't want to do anything else to hurt his friend. Just then, he also remembered something, "I . . . don't know if I thanked you for saving me. Us, really. Even after . . . Well, thanks for saving us." He lifted his hand to possibly . . . but remembered how Eduardo had shuddered the first time and replaced that hand on the grass.

Eduardo remained where he was, eyes shut with a contented (albeit) small smile on his face. If he had not been such an emotional wreck he would have easily picked up Wilt's unease at how close he'd suddenly become, but he was still in a bit of a delicate state. Which in itself is a joke given there was nothing delicate about him physically. He slightly nuzzled his face against Wilt at his words, "What kind of Guardian would I be if I no save my bestest amigos?" He asked, his voice still very small.

"I . . . I don't know." A small riffle of . . . Not unease, precisely, but something decidedly less unpleasant rolled through Wilt as Eduardo's nose rubbed against him. Even if he wasn't particularly comfortable with physical contact, the gesture was an affectionate one and Wilt could certainly appreciate that. He also took this to mean that Eduardo might be okay with a little bit of physical contact as well, and lifted his hand once again. The back of his hand smoothed itself carefully over the shorter, fluffier fur behind Eduardo's brow. It was an old trick that Wilt had used when his boy had been distraught, brushing back fringe, then tears. He saw no reason why he shouldn't use it now, if it would bring comfort as effectively as it had then. Wilt smiled. ". . . But I think a friend who can count himself as one of your amigos is a very lucky friend indeed."

A very low, and very loud purr rumbled its way out of Eduardo as he felt Wilt's hand brush against the thin fur above his massive eyebrow. He loved being reassured by someone, be it a simple pat to his arm by Mac or Madame Foster, to his horn by Frankie; but whenever Wilt would end up being the one to console him when something terrified him so much he'd sometimes break down into sobs of hysteria . . . Well it did a lot more then anyone else could. But he stopped himself as he heard that noise coming from himself, and bit his lower lip again. "Eheh . . . Sorry."

Wilt saw this coming. It had happened before and all signs pointed to it happening again. All he could do was smile graciously and say, "It's okay . . ." His hand stopped where it was and he asked, as per usual, "D'you want me to . . . not do that?" He asked, nodding toward his hand.

Eduardo glanced away momentarily. ". . .uh . . . I am wanting you to keep doing that? Por favor?" Wilt's phrasing had slightly confused him. Sure, his understanding of the English language had greatly improved thanks to the lessons Bookworm had written up for him but that all but threw him.

Wilt's smile softened and he obligingly put his hand back into motion, letting the padded tips run through Eduardo's fur, trying to smooth over the jagged residual shame and fear and hurt. He hummed a bit to himself, watching a golden leaf drift slowly across the surface of the pond.

"Gracias." Eduardo purred as Wilt returned to. . . I guess it was petting his forehead. It was a very soothing motion that Eduardo welcomed with another rumbly purr falling out from his throat. It also helped loosen some tension his brain had been feeling all day. "Wilt . . . I am still sorry for how I was back then. Is just," He opened his eyes and stared down at one of Wilt's shoes. "I guess you forget, but is okay, it was anniversary of when I came to Foster's." Most Imaginaries chose to forget the day they first arrived in the house, opting to begin anew and not think back to the days before. But for Eduardo they were especially hard. Even after twenty years or so.

Wilt's jaw fell open a bit at that. Then again, he could not rightly remember the day he'd come to Foster's. Only that it had been sometime in February . . . Or was it March? That night had been a blur of blood and hurt and heartbreak. Wilt had opted to distance himself from it. But it seemed Eduardo had not done the same and for such a thing to happen on the same day so many years later . . . "Oh . . . Gosh." The guilt in his heart digs itself a bit deeper like a mobile thorn, "Ed, I'm sorry. I had no idea . . . I don't know what to say. Sorry . . ." He shook his head. It really was a cruel, cruel irony for Eduardo to have so nearly found himself homeless on the very day he had come to call this place home.

"Is no your fault." Eduardo said, allowing his eyes to shut again. "Is long time ago, and so many things happen since then. But . . . it still hurts. Is why I was so afraid of things, I know is silly but I keep thinking it will happen again." Eduardo knew all his fears were silly at heart, but this one especially was. He was home; Foster's was his home. Probably forever, since he and Wilt, Coco and even Duchess had lived at Foster's practically since the beginning (Wilt and Duchess being the longest living asides Herriman and the Fosters' themselves) . . . Neither hadn't been adopted. Even by going on television, or adopt-a-thought Saturdays failed them. He was stuck in Foster's, but he couldn't think of any better place to be stuck in. "But I am glad I come to Foster's first time, and that I come back. I love it here."

"I love it here, too . . ." Wilt said, relaxing a bit and letting his fingers resume their lazy play over Eduardo's forehead. "And I'm glad you did come back. I swear, you left and there was a shade less cheer in the house without you." It was true; Eduardo had become something of a fixture in the household, being one of its longest-serving tenants. One could always count upon seeing that familiar and wonderfully soft fluff of purple with such comically incongruously sharp horns and teeth at some point in one's day. The thought of having lost that, having lost such a sweet and loving member of their home was rather unbearable.

"Really?" Oh he felt right chuffed at hearing that. Eduardo purred again before lifting his hand and resting it against one of Wilt's long legs. "That is sweet to say, Wilt. I no even want to think of being here without you with me." Had Wilt joined Eduardo on his run away mission maybe things wouldn't had been so bad . . . As long as Wilt was with him any time was a good time. Minus the two days previous events when he'd sighed in exasperation and left him behind. But that was behind him now.

The touch to his leg made Wilt's pulse skip, an odd, foreign warmth bloom in his chest. Of its own power, his hand migrated a bit, smoothing down the fur along Eduardo's jaw that had been disturbed and lay the wrong way. Wilt's one eye had always been one for detail. And he couldn't help watching Eduardo's face, its every subtle change in expression, and the movement of his eyes as Wilt moved his hand. How could he have possibly taken all of this so lightly? Almost let it go? He had to wonder. "Yeah. Really." He replied at length, then added rather candidly, "I . . . don't like to remember what it was like here without you. Even if it was only for a short time."

Eduardo moved his head slightly; giving Wilt better access to the fur along his jaw and his eyes slip half shut and smiled the kind of smile you see on a cat when it was being pet in just the right place. Wilt's words were so nice, the things he was saying . . . Did his friendship really mean that much? He had no idea. Well. Maybe just a bit, but it was always from Eduardo's side of the friendship they had formed together. When Ed was scared and Wilt was in close proximity it was him who he'd run to hide behind, or sometimes out right leap into his one arm knowing full too well he couldn't handle his weight. A Guardian in need of a Helper. What a situation they found themselves in time and time again. But if it resulted in moments like these, well. Bring em on. Eduardo opened his eyes, still grinning at Wilt. "You know Wilt, I hear Frankie say this of friend of hers; but you is too good sometimes."

Overcome with flattery, Wilt let out a small sigh through his smile and shook his head, "After almost losing you like that, I think I'd like to make a point of being especially good to you from now on." His hand trailed along the expanses of fur and flesh that he was being granted access to. They were, indeed, uncommonly close friends, he and Eduardo, and for them to have almost been brought very far apart like that . . . Well, it really brought things into perspective for Wilt. A surge of affectionate aftermath ran through him and his fingers trailed up along Eduardo's face. "I . . ." He started, but wasn't sure how to finish that statement, the words in his mind and mouth alike melded together and turned into an intense but uncertain fog.

Eduardo sensed Wilt's distress easily, and he moved one hand and let it rest against his friend's lone wrist just below his wristband. "You what?" He asked, sounding just as concerned as a Guardian friend would sound. But maybe even a bit more so then that, given whom he was dealing with. Wilt was his oldest friend, having known him a good three years before Coco happened upon the scene to share their room with her just because nobody wanted to put up with the crazy birdplaneplant friend.

Eduardo's hoof against his wrist and hand kicked something into overdrive inside Wilt, moving him to action. Some unseen force was guiding him downward, rather like a magnet. He couldn't pull away. And he was a tadge surprised to find he didn't really want to, "I'd . . . I'd really like to . . ." Barely an inch separated them now and his heart was pounding fit to break free of its confines.

Whatever the force was, that magnet like sensation seemed to have spilled from Wilt's wrist up Eduardo's arm. He too suddenly felt his heart beat quicken, even if he was doing nothing more then just sitting with his friend. But it was the sudden closeness, how Wilt had been the one to move closer towards him (quite possibly a first on any grounds at all). Eduardo had slowly brought himself up and closer to. "Like to . . .?" He asked, voice not even close to being below a whisper.

The sound of Eduardo's voice snapped something within Wilt. He then remembered to think of someone else's feelings before his own (something he very rarely had to remind himself to do) and felt suddenly rather self-conscious. What in holy heck was he doing! With more than a bit of a wrench, he pulled away more than abruptly. "Sorry . . ." He murmured rather breathlessly, wondering what had come over him and why it was making him feel rather like he was being torn painfully in half. ". . . Sorry."

If Eduardo's face was anything to go by, it was a feeling he was practically sharing now. His face turned a violent shade of red (almost matching Wilt's own) as Wilt apologised, and lengthened the distance between them quickly. He couldn't say anything himself yet, so all he could do was bite at his bottom lip as he sat back; releasing his hold on Wilt's hand and digging his hooves into his pant legs. Unsure of what was just about to happen scared him, and feeling like this was maybe his fault didn't help. "It. . . it okay, it is." He said quietly before climbing to his feet.

Unsure just what had happened, there, Wilt could only sit stupidly on the grass, a carefully blank look on his face. For all that he was perplexed and embarrassed, he could definitely feel a hollow growing inside him, an emptiness at the loss of Eduardo's warmth and weight against him. It made his very breath trip. Automatically assuming that Eduardo was getting up to leave, Wilt's one arm flung itself out haphazardly, his hand siezing Eduardo about the wrist, just to keep him from putting that awful distance between them again.

It was a good thing Wilt did do this, Eduardo was in fact feeling he should leave Wilt alone (even if truly he did not want to go anywhere). They'd pushed . . . Something, that shouldn't be pushed or be felt and maybe Wilt had drawn away so violently because it really _was_ wrong. He had just started to take a step back when his friend's long fingers all but clamped around his wrist and he looked down at the red against purple, unable to contain a gasp at the motion. Looking at their hands for a moment his bottom lip quivered slightly and he forced his eyes to Wilt's face.

Wilt, however, was carefully keeping his one good eye's gaze outward, across the pond, without really seeing it. His mouth was set in a hard line of concentration. He was trying to figure it out . . . And this effort was so costly, he could neither move nor speak whilst he was acting upon it. He simply held Eduardo fast, coherent enough to know that if he let go, he might lose him again.

It took a few moments for Eduardo to find his voice again, and he spoke quietly as he tugged at his wrist. "W-Wilt . . .? He asked, unsure of what was going through his friend's head. If it were anything as coddled up as his own mind, no wonder Wilt looked how he did.

The tug made him grip Eduardo's wrist that much harder. Wilt heard his own name as if from far away and he just shook his head slowly, more than a little bewildered. "I'm sorry . . . I- I don't know." He murmured. When he finally did look at Eduardo, it was with a distant but precise, almost feral longing that he, himself didn't understand.

Eduardo seemed to understand the unspoken, misunderstood longing in the look of Wilt's eye and face. He smiled, a little sadly, to his best friend for so many years. Moving his free hand he placed it over Wilt's hand before managed to pull his wrist free. "W. . . well, when you is knowing," He offered a small and shy smile amidst those monsterous teeth. "You is knowing where to find me. . . s-si?"

That tearing feeling gave a decidely ungentle jerk inside Wilt as his hand was removed for Eduardo's wrist. His hand hung, suspended for a terrible moment before he let it fall to the grass. Eduardo's words found him, but he could not answer. He couldn't possibly. Wilt just shook his head slowly, letting his eye say what his mouth could not; 'Please don't leave me. Not again.'

This got a strained noise from Eduardo's throat. Honestly he didn't want to leave Wilt again at all. Even to go to the toilet, that's how strongly it was feeling now. The feeling had been there for years now, happily just simmering on a low heat and almost biding it's time. But over the past year the heat had been risen higher, and higher. Now he felt like it was ready to make a mess all over the place. Biting at his bottom lip he knew he couldn't leave Wilt now, not like this. He took a step forward before falling to a kneel and wrapped his massive muscle laden and soft purple furred protective arms around his slender friend and just held him.

Overcome with . . . Something, Wilt released a harsh, catharthic sigh in Eduardo's fur and tried to collect himself. The relief at feeling his slight form being held so protectively in his sure and capable friend's arms was so immense it brought a dampness to his good eye. He pressed his face to Eduardo's shoulder, inhaling deeply the scent of his fur, which had been washed only a few hours ago and smelt of floral shampoo. He lingered there for a moment, determinedly memorising the scent, the sight, the sensory plethora.

"I no leave you alone again Wilt. I promise." Eduardo whispered, his eyes gently shut and keeping his hold on his friend. He could sense his fear, his uncertinty and this was the best he could offer him since it felt that he was the cause of these feelings. Something that didn't sit well with him at all. If he made Wilt feel afraid, that he couldn't do something he obviously wanted (and something Eduardo wanted him to do; whatever it had been . . . the feeling that it could happen was breath taking) to. "It be okay Wilt, you see."

Wilt could not reply. His arm, which had been previously hanging limp and useless at his side, lifted upward. The single, scarlet hand ran long, pad-tipped fingers against their previous route, over the side of Eduardo's face. His head turned ever so slightly at an angle so that his mouth barely grazed the other friend's skin. Wilt's lips parted slightly, brushing as gentle as a whisper over Eduardo's cheek. He wasn't even fully aware he was doing it.

However gentle the brush of Wilt's lips against Eduardo's cheek was, it did little but almost feel like an electric spark shooting up from somewhere inside himself where all the confusement and uncertinty lurked. It shed light over the darkness had he had to almost clench his jaws to stop himself moving his own head to do the same to Wilt... his cheek or... otherwise. He blushed a brilliant shade of red (this time matching Wilt's) and shut his eyes. Holding Wilt even closer too, but in thanks. Thank you for everything, for the friendship, for the years, for always being there, for every single thing the two had; and hopefully will do together. This time he couldn't hold back and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

The emotion made Wilt's chest feel so tight his breath hitched a bit. When his mouth brushed something wet, he came back to himself with a sudden jolt. Tears . . . Had he done something wrong? Perhaps his previous fears had been realised. He had dropped his guard, forgotten himself and had ultimately freaked Eduardo out. Guilt and regret lanced through him and he stammered an apology. "S-sorry! Sorry . . . D'you want me to . . . not do that?"

Unlike before when he had become confused by the question, now it came out crystal clear. But the only problem was, should he answer truthfully or . . . Eduardo felt foolish. He knew he couldn't do the 'or' option at all. Lies were never something that sat well with Eduardo, but his fears always sat with him, clouding his judgement and affecting his actions. If he said what he wanted to, would Wilt . . . Swallowing heavily he slowly shook his head for no. "I . . ." he started, before choking out a soft noise which managed to squeeze it's way out of his lungs which now felt suddenly caged and crampt, "I . . . I no want you to . . . Ever not be doing that . . ." Eduardo managed to say, his voice still very small, scared of . . . Well, everything really.

He could feel Eduardo trembling just as surely as his words did. Wilt had to wonder just who was shaking more, him or Eduardo. Just what was it that was driving him to such closeness and affection? Was it the residual fear of having almost lost this? Perhaps an offshooting desire to really make the most of what he had? He had heard that you never really appreciate what you have until it's gone and now, he can see the immense and bittersweet truth of it. Wilt swallowed and willed himself to breathe. He leant in close so that his face rested against Eduardo's own, mouth softly brushing against the other friend's upper lip as he spoke. "Sorry . . . I don't know what's come over me . . ."

Whatever it was, Eduardo wanted to thank it a million times and praise it's name for days on end. It was scary, very scary . . . But for the first time in many years Eduardo was racked with this fear but wasn't falling on his own default mechanism of running away from it, crying hysterically. He couldn't, since normally he'd run crying to Wilt in times like these, but how could he do that when Wilt was the one feeling like this? Simple, he couldn't. And he didn't want to run from him, not now, not ever again. Eduardo shivered again as he felt Wilt's mouth brush against his upper lip, the newly awakened feeling that still scared him told him to move his head and meet his mouth. But still. He was nervous. Wanting to, but terrified of what he might feel. Or what he might not feel. "Is. . is okay, it.. it is." he whispered hoarsly, "Is. . n-not so bad really..."

Not so bad? Wilt didn't want to force anything on Eduardo that was anything even close to bad. He'd made that mistake once before already and it had nearly cost him his best friend. Possibly even more if it came to that. Still, Wilt could hear that questioning curiousity, even longing which matched his own, laced into Eduardo's words. Unable to stop himself, he said for the second time. "Ed, I . . . I'd really like to . . ." And moved in just the slightest bit closer, silently asking permission. There was barely a feather's breadth of delicate space between them now.

This time Eduardo didn't echo Wilt's words, afraid if he did Wilt would back away from him again. He knew he couldn't take that feeling lancing through him again, not ever again. Feeling and seeing Wilt's scarlet coloured face draw nearer again he didn't question or pull away. Eduardo only had to move his head a fraction and he felt his lips (mindful of those leathal knives he called teeth) finally brush themselves against Wilt's. The spark he'd felt before when Wilt had only kissed his cheek was enhanced a thousand times and it felt like . . . Like something was ending, but in its place a roaring, glowing absolutely brilliant light was being born at the exact same moment. Years of slight confusion and those feelings bubbling away, being unnoticed on purpose finally were set free like birds from a cage. And what a feeling _that_ was.

When their lips met, Wilt all but gasped against Eduardo's mouth, feeling as though something mighty and soft, like thunder had just been released. The liberation, coupled with the feeling of filling up to and over the brim was such that Wilt's good eye fell closed and his arm moved to Eduardo's middle. His hand rested between the broad shoulderblades, subsequently holding him a bit closer. This was it . . . He'd done it. He hadn't fully known what It was in the beginning, but now that It was actually happening, the feeling was overwhelming. Like plunging down and soaring up at the same time. Wilt pressed his mouth a bit closer, just to feel that additional bit of electric warmth between them. Taking a bit of a chance, he opened the kiss a bit, hoping, even praying that it wouldn't spook Eduardo too much.

What felt like sheer undiluted energy sparking its way through Eduardo's whole being seemed to once more leap to a whole new degree of power as he felt Wilt not only draw him closer, but also opened the kiss even more. For a split second Eduardo's head jerked itself back, seeing as how he was unsure what to expect. But he immediately scolded himself for this, he can't be afraid with Wilt, how could he? Apologising quickly without words he pressed his lips back against Wilt's, the warmth washing over him again and he wondered just what he'd been afraid of.

Wilt felt the unpleasant jarring of alarm when Eduardo pulled away. For a few awful seconds, he experienced the oppressive, plummetting sensation of "Dear Lord, what have I done?" It was like a knife in the chest. But soon enough, before he could apologise, the wound was smoothed over when a recovered Eduardo returned the gesture and the warm bliss blossomed anew inside him. He moved his mouth carefully against Eduardo's own. They were both a little a little clumsy and very much underpractised, but it still sent a slow thrill over Wilt and he gripped at Eduardo's shoulder in responce, unsure whether he could sing or cry for the happiness inside.

Eduardo's arms had remained unmoving, just holding the red body up against his furry purple mass but very slowly did one of his hooves finally begin to shift itself free (almost frozen in place) and ran it down Wilt's small back. There really was a size difference afterall. He sighed into Wilt's mouth, and finally his eyes lazily blinked themselves open and slowly he moved his head back. It felt like his heart was ripping in two as he did, but he really needed to breath. He gulped in some air, before shyly moving his gaze to Wilt (his face literally burning) to see just what his expression was.

For a moment, Wilt could only hang there, suspended, eye closed and mouth slightly open as if the kiss hadn't really ended for him, yet. And the memory was sweet on his tongue as they drifted apart. It took him almost a full minute to open his eye. His gaze was a little misty, but lucid, still, and he managed a small smile. "Well . . . I think I know now."

This got a little shy laugh out of Eduardo, and he lowered his head a bit, still blushing brilliantly. He mumbled a 'mm-hmm' as he nodded his head and shut his eyes and just kept the same smile on his face. Having things suddenly become clear, and making sense after so many years of simply not knowing . . . Well, it was a wonderful feeling. Still a little apprehensive at all this, his wandering hoof just continued rubbing Wilt's back. "S-si."

Certain he was blushing fit to combust beneath his already scarlet complexion, Wilt gave a timid laugh and just studied the other friend, his best friend and now suddenly so much more. It's true, there are many kinds of loves in the world. He had loved his little boy, he loved Frankie and Madame Foster and now? Well, frankly, he didn't want to cheapen whatever he had now by putting a lable on it, so he just leant up against Eduardo, murmuring contentedly. "That . . . feels really nice." His own hand traced a slow, heavy path over the contour of Eduardo's shoulder, feeling out its shape, appreciating the warmth and firmness of the muscle beneath.

"I happy you like it." Eduardo smiled back, and since his mind wasn't as fogged up on . . . Whatever it had been, he realised how special this really was. Knowing Wilt for all these years he had contented himself to not touch his friend as much as he wanted to (and thinking back, he had wanted to many _many_ times) since he knew Wilt's feelings on physical contact. He knew the reasons why, the two basically knew everything about the other, but now he saw just how much of a big step Wilt had taken . . . with _him_. The thought alone brought on another wave of happy warmth and he brought Wilt closer still, and nuzzled at his friend's (maybe more? he knew no labels that worked either) face gently with his nose. "G-gracias, Wilt . . ."

"P-please . . . You don't need to thank me . . ." Wilt honestly felt it was him who should be thankful. This was a such a big step, he could have just as easily lost it all in one instant as gained all of this. He was beyond gratitude or words and just held onto Eduardo, honeslty unsure of anything he should do or feel beyond the mind-numbing happiness. It really did overwhelm him and he was happy to let it. "Really . . . Of all things that're okay, this is beyond okay."

"Really?" He asked, moving his gaze to Wilt's one eye upon it's red stalk. As new and slightly scary this whole thing was, he also had to admit it felt miles beyond okay. Light-years beyond okay. Okay didn't even come close to how he was feeling, how he finally _understood_. Eduardo smiled again before finally sitting down since he had been kneeling this whole time. ". . . Si, is an okay thing." Eduardo smiled again, before shutting his eyes to smile bigger. "I no wait to tell everyone!"

Wilt's smile faded only a little, partially amused and a touch dismayed. He sank down onto his knees beside Eduardo and said as carefully as he could manage, "Actually, Ed . . . Sorry, but I think maybe we shouldn't tell anyone. At least to start out with."

This caught Eduardo off guard. The smile vanished and was replaced with one of worry. Had he said the wrong thing? "Que?" He asked, tilting his head and looking honestly confused. He wanted to tell Coco, Frankie, Mac and Bloo that he and Wilt were far better best amigos now; but Wilt was telling him not to? . . . Maybe he didn't want anyone to know because, well. He wasn't the best looking guy in the house. Bloo took that title for himself. Eduardo bit at his lower lip, "Um. . . w-why?" His voice sounded more childlike, as if asking why the sky was blue.

Giving a small, bracing smile, Wilt was sad to have to tell him this, he really was. But it was for the best, especially after what had happened before. "Because, some people . . . Well, they might not be quite ready to learn about this. You never know . . . They might be happy, but they also might not like it. They might say mean things . . . It's neither of our faults whatever might be said, but . . ." And he draped and arm over Eduardo's shoulders, hoping it was a reassuring gesture. "I just don't want the things they might say to hurt you again."

". . . I no like it when people say mean things. . ." Eduardo said in a small, quiet voice as he looked at the ground. He especially didn't want them saying any mean things to Wilt, or about him behind his back. No idea where this sudden protective feeling stemmed from. The very idea of someone being mean to Wilt made him feel angry. But he kept that feeling bottled up for now. But he. . . kind of understood what Wilt was getting at. He smiled only slightly to his friend and put a hand to his face (always mindful of his scars). "Okay Wilt, I no tell anyone . . . for you."

Wilt managed a small smile and moved his hand to cover the cloven hoof that touched his face so gently. A second wave of euphoria broke out of his heart, flushing him with warmth and fulfillment. He shook his head slightly. "For us, okay?"

". . . us." He echoed the word, tasting it like he was testing a new meal Frankie had prepared. It wasn't a bad taste either. Tingly, and light and bubbly all at once. Eduardo moved closer again and brushed Wilt's lips with his own again, ever clumsy and new again, before pulling back again and giggling quietly. "Si, f-for us."

End


End file.
